As the urbanization advances, some people are tired of the city life in the concrete forest, outdoor sports become increasingly popular. Camping is one of the rapidly developing outdoor sports. There are different camping choices to choose from, such as mountain for young people, scenic spots for families. Where the size of the campsite is limited, a tent of a single type usually cannot sufficiently utilize the campsites and the environment, so that different tens have to be used according to different camping routes.
Tents for family camping are usually made of regular materials, and are too heavy to carry. Accordingly, the tents are usually transported by car, and set up at the destination. The cost of these tents is relatively low. Mountain camping tents are usually made of advanced materials, are low in weight and can be used for high mobility outdoor sports. However, the cost of these tents is relatively high.
Tent pole materials presently used include glass fiber, aluminum alloy and carbon fiber. Tubular tent poles made of glass fiber are currently mostly used. The tent poles can be folded, and the sections of the tent poles are assembled by elastic rope. To enhance the strength, both ends of each section of the tent pole are provided with aluminum alloy. The tent poles are slightly soft and elastic, but they can be easily broken when in low temperature condition, once the tent poles break, the tent cannot be effectively supported. Aluminum alloy tent poles are also popular in the market. They are assembled similar to the glass fiber tent poles. The aluminum alloy tent poles have similar weight, but better strength and durability. Even in low temperature environment, they have better support property. Carbon fiber tent poles have low weight, the durability is best among the tent poles, they work excellent in low temperature environment, but are most expensive.
Based on the appearance and the capacity of the tents, tents are customarily categorized into single tent, twin tent, four-person tent, five-person tent, six-person tent, eight-person tent. Of course there are tents that can accommodate more people. However, existing tents are used individually, they cannot be used in combination.